Building Information Modeling (BIM) is used for generating and managing building data during life cycle of the building. BIM relates to representing a design as objects that carry their geometry, relations and attributes. BIM allows for extracting different views from a building model for drawing production and other uses. It provides a common information infrastructure and a set of processes to allow users to share context. A Building Information Model (also abbreviated BIM) evolves over time such as through the design, construction and management phases. There is one accepted international standard, the Industry Foundation classes (IFC) ISO PAS 16739. IFC is multi-layered and the object model of architecture provides a modular structure for the development of model components. There are four conceptual layers within the architecture, which use a strict referencing hierarchy. Within each conceptual layer a set of model schemas is defined.
Internet protocol (IP) cameras are often added to facilities managed by a BIM. Even though it is possible to automatically discover the IP addresses of all the added cameras, it remains cumbersome to set up the cameras in the BIM as one still needs to observe the video from each camera to decide exactly where it is installed in the facility. In facilities where rooms are of similar size and décor, it may be difficult for the BIM administrator to decide which room is being viewed.
The present application automates the configuration of cameras in BIM, making the installation process more efficient and less susceptible to human error.